


Kiss me Quiet

by dancibayo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancibayo/pseuds/dancibayo
Summary: Shikamaru knows exactly how to hush a babbling blonde.





	Kiss me Quiet

Kiss me Quiet  
dancibayo

It was a mild August day in Konohagakure no Sato. There were plenty of fluffy white clouds drifting by in the bright blue sky, and one Shikamaru Nara was feeling extremely content. Closing his eyes so that he might doze, his peaceful afternoon was interrupted by his favorite knuckleheaded hyperactive ninja.

“Shiiikkkaaamaruuu! Hey Shikamaru!” Naruto cried out as he ran up the hill that the shadow nin was reclining on. The Nara sighed as he cracked his left eye open to peer at his boyfriend. 

“Yes Naru? What is it?” Shikamaru asked, closing his eye again as Naruto plopped down next to him.

“Haha it's nothing I was just looking for you so we could spend time together before my next mission! I'm leaving in a few hours!” the blond exclaimed. Shikamaru hummed but otherwise tried to go back to his afternoon nap. Unfortunately….

“Hey hey Shika that cloud looks like a kunai! And that one looks like a bunny! I can see why you enjoy cloud gazing.” Naruto continued to ramble on for about five minutes before Shikamaru had had enough. He opened his eyes and rolled on top of Naruto, propping himself up on his knees and forearms. He then leaned forward and captured the blonde’s lips in a kiss licking the plump bottom lip when he was done. He then smirked down at Naruto whose cheeks were beet red. 

“I love you Naru.” he said to the now quiet blonde. Shikamaru waited a few minutes, but Naruto wasn't saying anything now. The Nara moved back to his napping position and took Naruto's hand in his, lightly dozing until the Uzumaki had to leave.


End file.
